


Be Proud

by MissCactus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Biphobia :(, Bisexual Levy, Blushing, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Short, Sleepovers, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Supportive Gajeel, Supportive Lucy, Supportive Natsu, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Unrequited Love, ftlgbtpride2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait bizarre ? N'aie pas honte de toi, sois fière de qui tu aimes ! »





	1. "Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055503) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



Cachée dans la bibliothèque de la guilde, Wendy venait juste de dire à Natsu et Gajeel qu'elle aimait Chelia. Elle avait ensuite caché son visage dans ses mains, rougissant et pleurant un peu. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de reporter leur attention sur la fille.

« Wendy... » Commença Natsu. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« C'est pas bizarre ? Que j'aime une... une... une fille. » Chuchota-t-elle, le haut de ses oreilles complètement rouge.

Ils pensèrent à Kana qui passait son temps collée à Mirajane, à la façon dont Lisanna et Juvia s'étaient rapprochés au fil des années et les nombreux jobs où Lucy et Erza essayaient d'aller ensemble, sans personne d'autre. Gajeel soupira. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Wendy pensait ainsi, mais il avait présupposé que tous les membres de Fairy Tail savaient qu'ils étaient une famille qui acceptait tout le monde. Il en était la preuve même.

Finalement, Gajeel prit une des mains de Wendy dans la sienne en même temps que Natsu lui sourit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait bizarre ? N'aie pas honte de toi, sois fière de qui tu aimes ! » Dit Natsu.

 


	2. “Wonder if you even notice me”

Lisanna avait essayé, vraiment, mais elle finissait toujours par fixer Juvia. Elles s'étaient rapprochées, elle pouvait même dire qu'elles étaient de bonnes amies, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir _plus_. Pourtant elle savait que Juvia pensait à peine à elle alors que de son côté elle passait la plupart de son temps à la guilde à espérer qu'elle la regarde, juste une fois.

Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était Juvia fixant amoureusement Grey. Elle soupira, souriant à sa sœur lorsque cette dernière lui envoya un regard inquiet.

Elle commença à discuter avec Mirajane pour la rassurer, ne remarquant jamais la Juvia rougissante qui la regardait timidement, essayant de faire taire Lucy qui la taquinait.

 


	3. “I’ve got the girls on my mind all the time”

Kana était assise sur une des tables, fixant Mirajane qui était derrière le comptoir, discutant gaiement avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle sourit à quelque chose que Lisanna dit, essayant de la réconforter en lui caressant la tête lorsqu'elle commença à bouder.

La barmaid leva les yeux et fit un signe de main à Kana lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Kana lui sourit faiblement, sa poitrine se serrant lorsque le sourire de Mirajane s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler avec Elfman et Lisanna.

Kana écarquilla les yeux et elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur battre bien trop rapidement, comme toutes les fois où elle pensait à Mirajane.

« Merde, je crois que je ne suis pas hétéro. »

Gray soupira à côté d'elle.

« Tu es la dernière à le remarquer. »

 


	4. “She wants to kiss her lips but she’s scared to get caught”

Lucy rit bruyamment en voyant les bêtises de Natsu, secouant la tête lorsqu'il commença à se battre avec Gray. A côté d'elle, Juvia fixa son sourire, la façon dont ses yeux se plissèrent lorsque Levy chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille et le rougissement s'étalant sur ses joues quand Kana sous-entendit quelque chose de pervers. Elle adorait à quel point sa petite-amie était expressive et belle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, mémorisant toutes ses expressions et la façon dont elle était détendue, entourée de ses amis, de sa famille.

Si elle pouvait, elle l'aurait embrassé devant tout le monde. A cette pensée, son propre sourire s'estompa un peu. Elle voudrait pouvoir dire la vérité à leurs amis, mais aucune des deux n'était prête à sauter le pas.

Comme si elle sentait sa tristesse, Lucy prit discrètement sa main, la serrant doucement. Elle sourit lorsque Juvia la regarda.

« Je t'aime. » Mima-t-elle et cette simple déclaration suffit à rassurer Juvia. Elles leur diraient un jour, et ce jour elle savait qu'ils les accepteraient à bras ouverts.

 


	5. "Your secret is safe, I won’t say a word"

« Erza ?! »

Lucy sursauta quand Natsu cria à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, paniquant et essayant de couvrir sa bouche avec ses mains.

« Celle que tu aimes c'est Erza ?! »

« Natsu tais-toi– » Commença-t-elle, heureuse que tout le monde dans la guilde soit en train de se battre. Au moins personne ne les écoutait.

« Quoi ? Non, tu dois lui dire, c'est– »

«  _Natsu_. » L'interrompit-elle. Il arrêta de la taquiner quand il vit à quel point elle semblait nerveuse. Il se sentit de suite coupable, elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser...

« Pardon, Luce. Je ne lui dirai pas, promis. »

Elle sourit faiblement et serra sa main dans la sienne, le remerciant silencieusement.

« Je lui dirai un jour. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Natsu acquiesça. Il rit lorsque Lucy se remit à fixer Erza.

« Mais tu as des goûts bizarres. »

Elle regarda Erza tenir Laxus et Elfman d'une main pendant qu'elle essayait de casser le bras de Gajeel de l'autre.

« Je sais. » Soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

 


	6. “And I can’t change, even if I tried. Even if I wanted to"

Peu importe ce que les autres disaient, Yukino n'était pas courageuse. Elle était une mage forte, déterminée et prête à se battre pour ceux qu'elle aimait, mais elle n'était pas courageuse. Elle ne pouvait même pas se rapprocher de la seule personne qu'elle aimait, de celle avec qui elle voulait passer son temps. Elle pouvait juste la regarder de loin, cachant sa tristesse. Elle voulait essayer d'être heureuse pour elle, elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour qu'elle avait toujours mérité. Mais elle n'était pas celle qui la faisait sourire et cela la blessait plus qu'elle ne le désirait.

Elle sourit faiblement à Rogue, faisant semblant de l'écouter, essayant d'oublier la façon dont son coeur se serrait à chaque fois que Minerva riait à ce que disait Sting, leurs doigts entremêlés.

 


	7. “Isn’t love all we need? Is it love?”

Levy soupira joyeusement lorsqu'elle se réveilla à côté de Lucy. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient et son visage endormi était si paisible qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue doucement. Lucy gémit dans son sommeil et prit sa main sans se réveiller. Levy rit silencieusement.

Lucy et elle n'avaient jamais parlé de leur relation, mais elles savaient toutes les deux que certains de leurs amis avaient des doutes – surtout Mirajane. Mais elles s'en moquaient, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher.

Elles avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble.

 


	8. "He was the kind of guy you wanted to kiss"

« Franchement, les mecs sont des ordures. Je ne comprends pas les filles hétéro. »

« Ou celles qui sont _bisexuelles_. Elles finissent juste par choisir un côté. »

Levy baissa le regard en entendant le groupe de filles à côté d'elle à la bibliothèque. Elle fixa les livres qu'elle tenait sans réellement les voir. Elle savait qu'elles avaient tort, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à leurs mots. Sa rupture avec Lucy s'était bien passée, elles étaient meilleures amies, mais et si elle ne voyait pas un bon œil ses sentiments envers Gajeel ? Est-ce qu'elle perdrait sa meilleure amie ? Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?

Et pourtant elle ne pouvait que penser à ses expressions grincheuses, la façon dont il rougissait quand quelqu'un sous-entendait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ses rares sourires...

« Ah c'est tellement stupide, je ne supporte pas les filles qui parlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. »

Levy sursauta lorsque Lucy arriva à côté d'elle, remettant un livre sur l'étagère. Les filles la regardèrent d'un œil mauvais et elle leur envoya un regard si noir qu'elles décidèrent de partir.

« Merci, Lu-chan. » Dit timidement Levy.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Levy rit.

Elle se sentait si bête, évidemment que sa meilleure était plus intelligente que ça.

 


	9. “Don’t you think it’s funny how they tell us how to live?”

Lucy prit son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et regarda l'heure, fronçant les sourcils lorsque la lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Elle le reposa et se glissa sous les couvertures, souriant lorsque sa partenaire se blottit contre elle. Elle regarda Minerva embrasser son épaule ; elle était magnifique même quand elle était encore à moitié endormir.

« Tu veux que je parte ? »

Lucy secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Ton père ne va pas flipper ? »

« Probablement. Mais le tien aussi quand on lui dira. »

Minerva haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. « De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient dire quelque chose maintenant. » Dit-elle. Elle prit la main gauche de Lucy et embrassa ses phalanges, là où se trouvait une alliance en argent avant de se rendormir, rejoint bien vite par Lucy.

Elles avaient toutes les deux suivi trop de règles pendant leur vie, mais désormais personne ne pouvait décider à leur place.

 


	10. “Are we just friends?”

Lucy caressait le dos de Kana, l'écoutant parler d'une chose stupide que son père avait dit quand il était revenu à la guilde quelques jours plus tôt. Elle sourit en entendant à quel point elle était heureuse, si différente de comment elle avait été avant de lui dire la vérité. Elle était si soulagée que Kana s'entende avec lui, elle méritait d'avoir un père aussi compréhensif et gentil que lui.

Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait vécu et sentit une vague de tristesse la frapper. Kana lui avait dit son histoire une seule fois, mais elle ressentait la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle y repenser. Kana méritait l'amour qu'elle recevait aujourd'hui et elle était heureuse de pouvoir lui en donner.

« Kana. »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce qu'on est juste amies ? »

Kana se retourna pour la fixer, les sourcils levés et pointant leurs corps nus.

« Ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas avoir d'étiquette, tu sais... » Dit la brune.

Lucy rit à sa réponse.

« Et moi ça ne me dérange pas d'être ta petite-amie, tu sais... » L'imita Lucy.

« Vraiment ?! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si surprise ? »

« Non, c'est juste que– Ok. Cool. Petite-amie ça me va. »

« Cool. »

Elles se regardèrent avant de commencer à rire face à leur stupidité.

« Maintenant dis-moi ce que ton père a fait à Natsu. »

Et le sourire de Kana illumina son visage lorsqu'elle commença son histoire.

 


	11. “Sleepovers”

« Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait de soirée pyjamas ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

« Vraiment ? Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt, on en fait une toutes les semaines. » Dit Kana, couchée sur le lit de Lucy.

« Et tu ne nous aides jamais à tout mettre en place. » Ajouta Lucy en lui envoyant un oreiller au visage.

« Juvia apprécie ces soirées. »

« Moi aussi ! » Ajouta Wendy. « Mais c'est dommage que Erza-san et Mira-san n'aient pas pu venir... »

« Mais on sait toutes où elles sont. » Rit Kana avant d'essayer d'éviter la colère de Lucy.

Lisanna sourit lorsque Wendy demanda à Juvia où étaient les deux femmes. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa famille. Quand elle était revenue d'Edoras, elle avait eu peur pensant qu'elle n'aurait plus sa place. Elle n'aurait pas pu en vouloir à ses amis, tellement d'années étaient passées, tout avait changé.

Mais en regardant Lucy réprimander Kana et Juvia rougir à cause de la question de Wendy, elle se sentit heureuse d'être rentrée, heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer toutes ces personnes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur un matelas.

« On parle de filles ! » S'exclama Kana, poussant Lucy hors de son lit en ignorant son cri lorsqu'elle tomba tête la première au sol.

« Encore ? » Gémit Wendy, cachant son visage rougissant dans ses mains.

« Ton tour viendra, crevette. Commençons avec la nouvelle. » Kana se tourna vers Lisanna. « Parle, dis-nous tes secrets les plus profonds. »

« Mes quoi ? »

« La personne que tu aimes ! »

Elle rougit soudainement. « Je n'ai pas– » Commença-t-elle, regardant chaque fille présente. Cependant elle fit l'erreur de regarder Juvia juste un peu plus longtemps et–

« Juvia ?! »

Le visage de Juvia était aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza et Lisanna se sentit mourir. C'était _tellement_ gênant.

« J-Juvia est... Juvia pense que... »

« C'est bon, tu n'as pas à répondre ! » L'interrompit Lisanna, les yeux écarquillés. « Je sais que tu n'es pas– »

« Mais Juvia va bien ! Juvia veut dire que– Juvia aussi– Juvia– Elle est– »

« V-Vraiment ? »

« O-Oui... »

« Alors tu– Est-ce que tu voudrais– »

« J'aimerais beaucoup– »

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas venir à ta soirée, Lu-chan. » Dit Levy, lisant les nouvelles pages du roman de Lucy.

« Je comprends maintenant. » Dit la blonde, soupirant lorsque Wendy se mit à pleurer, heureuse pour les deux filles, et Kana commença son discours hebdomadaire sur le fait qu'elle était le meilleur Cupidon. « Plus de soirée pyjamas. »

 


	12. “I’m scared to show just how I feel”

Flare baissa les yeux lorsque Lucy lui sourit. Elle savait que la blonde penserait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui l'avait énervé, et elle se détestait pour la faire penser ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la regarder, pas quand elle avait ces sentiments pour elle. Elle savait que si elle regardait à son sourire magnifique, tout le monde comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout serait visible sur son visage et elle ne voulait pas que Lucy souffre parce qu'elle était incapable de cacher ses sentiments.

Elle sursauta lorsque les mains de Lucy touchèrent les siennes.

« Flare, ça va aller. » Chuchota-t-elle. Flare leva les yeux timidement, croisant ceux de Lucy. « Ça va aller. » Répéta-t-elle.

Elle eut la soudaine envie de pleurer. Sa petite-amie était la personne la plus belle et celle qui la comprenait le mieux, elle était la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.

 


	13. “First time he kissed a boy”

Rogue se souvint de comment respirer lorsqu'il ne put plus sentir les lèvres de Sting sur les siennes. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut à quel point les joues de son ami étaient rouges. Le blond évita son regard au début, mais quand il finit par le regarder, ce fut pour lui offrir un sourire timide. Si Rogue pouvait être franc, c'était l'expression la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vue.

Sting fut soudainement tiré par Natsu et il se rassit à sa place. Son mouvement éclata leur bulle et il put entendre et sentir tout ce qui avait été bloqué jusqu'à présent : la musique, les cris excités, la main de Yukino sur son dos. Sting rit lorsque Natsu fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Gajeel et Rogue se rassit à côté de son amie. Yukino essaya de regarder son visage, mais il refusa de croiser son regard.

Si elle le regardait, elle saurait que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu. Elle saurait que c'était la première fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un, un garçon, la personne qu'il aimait.

 


	14. “Who says you can’t explore?”

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Erza sursauta si fort qu'elle laissa tomber le verre qu'elle tenait. D'un mouvement rapide, Mirajane l'attrapa avant de le remettre à sa place.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Mirajane lui sourit.

« Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas– Je ne crois pas être– »

« Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne voulais pas passer ta vie avec un homme. » Erza fronça les sourcils. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Mirajane l’interpréterait ainsi. « Si ça ne te plaît pas, on pourra juste arrête. On n'a même pas besoin d'appeler ça un rendez-vous, on peut dire que c'est une... sortie entre amies ? » Dit Mirajane, toujours souriante.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

« … D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Mirajane s'écarquillèrent et Erza pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. » Ajouta la barmaid en embrassant sa joue. Erza sentit son cœur battre la chamade et elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

 


	15. “Never knew loving could hurt this good”

Wendy regarda Lucy s'asseoir à côté de Natsu en fronçant les sourcils. La blonde croisa les bras et posa sa tête dessus. De l'autre côté de la guilde, elle pouvait voir Lisanna aller vers Mirajane, probablement pour se plaindre elle aussi. Elles s'étaient certainement disputées. C'était rare, mais quand cela arrivait tout le monde était au courant.

C'était quelque chose que Wendy ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Si cela les blessait autant, pourquoi restaient-elles ensemble ? Elle avait demandé à Erza une fois, qui avait essayé de lui expliquer. Pourtant, c'était un concept compliqué pour elle, comment aimer pouvait être à la fois douloureux _et_ agréable ?

Erza avait ri et lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle comprendrait. Elle devait admettre que cela l'énervait un peu, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre en étant une enfant ?

Cependant, en regardant Lisanna aller timidement vers Lucy une heure plus tôt et en la voyant lui dire quelque chose avant que la blonde se mette à l'enlacer, elle pensa qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de comprendre ce sentiment.

 


	16. “I promised not to fall in love and that I wouldn’t drink too much”

« Kana ! » Cria Lucy. «  _Kana_  ! »

Son amie finit enfin par se retourner et rit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était avec Loki qui essayait de l'emmener danser avec lui.

« On dirait que tu t'amuses bien sans moi, Lucy ! » Répondit-elle en s'approchant pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique. La blonde rougit et secoua la tête, mimant un ''tais-toi'' du bout des lèvres et la tira à elle, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

« Promets-moi que tu ne boiras pas trop ! »

Kana leva sa main droite. « Je le jure. » Déclara-t-elle, croisant les doigts dans son dos.

« Pour de vrai ?! »

« Ouais, ne sois pas aussi surprise ! Quoi, tu veux aussi que je te promette de ne pas tomber amoureuse ? » Rit-elle. « Maintenant va t'amuser avec ton homme. »

Lucy rougit et, avec un dernier regard inquiet, elle prit finalement la main de Loki. Kana et lui s'échangèrent un regard complice et elle se dirigea vers le bar.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le comptoir, ignorant la fille aux cheveux bleus étranges qui lui envoya un regard noir et fit un signe de main à la barmaid. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à voir une fille magnifique avec de longs cheveux blancs et un sourire d'ange. Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, une sensation à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, pas quand elle était sobre.

En tout cas, elle était heureuse d'avoir croisé les doigts.

 


	17. “Do you feel the same?”

Couchée contre sa petite-amie dans son lit, Lisanna fixa la bague qu'elle tenait. Juvia et elle sortaient ensemble depuis des années, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander plus. Elle avait peur d'être son deuxième choix, celle qu'elle avait choisie parce que Grey avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Au fond d'elle elle savait que c'était stupide de sa part, Grey et Juvia étaient de très bons amis et il était évident que la mage d'eau ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passerait si Grey réalisait un jour qu'il avait des sentiments pour Juvia. La choisirait-il ? Lisanna se retrouverait-elle de nouveau seule ? Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité...

Elle soupira et regarda Juvia dormir paisiblement. Lentement, elle passa la bague à l'annulaire de Juvia. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire, se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie de mariée.

« Juvia ne s'attendait pas à ça. »

Lisanna sursauta lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa petite-amie était réveillée. Elle prit conscience de la façon dont Juvia fixait la bague à son doigt, une bague qui n'avait pas été là lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Lisanna rougit, se rendant compte à quel point cette situation était étrange. Elle était sur le point de tout expliquer mais elle se retint en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Juvia.

Elle fixa Juvia qui approcha sa main de son visage et embrassant doucement la bague en fermant les yeux.

« Oui. » Chuchota-t-elle et Lisanna ne put retenir ses propres larmes. Elle l'enlaça en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment été stupide. Juvia l'aimait et elle aimait Juvia plus que tout au monde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre pour cet event ! J'ai énormément apprécié y participer, je recommencerais très certainement quand j'en aurai l'occasion. J'ai rarement écrit sur Fairy Tail même si j'adore ce manga depuis très longtemps alors je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager mes petits textes :)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
